


GREASING THE WHEELS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new challenge I'm giving myself, to keep the wheels greased, the juices flowing. I'll be posting one drabble per day. Each drabble will either have the title of a SUPN episode embedded in the content or it will be implied. We're going in order, starting with the pilot, Woman in White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WOMAN IN WHITE

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

WOMAN IN WHITE

Dean scraped the last of the dirt off the coffin.

Sam tossed the crowbar to him, watching as his brother pried open the casket.

“Bad enough she kills the groom, the maid of honor and herself,” Dean groused. ”She’s gotta kill unfaithful men from beyond the grave?”

“I can’t believe they buried her in her wedding dress.” Sam shifted impatiently. “Hurry up, dude.” 

Dean doused the white-clad corpse with gasoline, then jumped out of the grave just as Sam tossed in a flaming matchbook. “Shit! 

What’s the freakin’ rush?” 

“It’s midnight,” Sam said bitchily. “In January. In Minnesota.”

Dean smirked. “Wuss.”


	2. WENDIGO

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

Sammy lays curled up and silent on the floor behind the driver's seat of the Impala. listening to the scritch and scratch of claws as they caress the flanks of the sleek black car.

Even at four years of age, he knows it's not his father or brother outside.

Sammy's father would unlock the door. He'd reassure Sam, tuck him in under the blanket on the back seat. Dean would snuggle in close and hold him tight until they both slept.

The thing outside the car is the thing his father hunts.

Thumb in mouth, eyes wide, rabbit-quiet, Sammy waits.


	3. DEAD IN THE WATER

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

"Garth, hang on!"

Cursing a blue streak, Dean tore around the pool and threw a rope to the floundering hunter, hauling him out of the roiling water.

Garth coughed up half a lung and a shitload of water, soaking Dean's boots.

"Dammit!" Dean was outraged.

"Look -" Garth wheezed " -out!"

With a roar a monstrous creature rose from the pool, looming over the puny humans.

Dean sneered and let his silver blade fly, hitting the beast in the eye. Shrieking, it spiraled to the bottom of the pool in a bubbling, bloody mess.

"Whoa," Garth said, wide-eyed. "You are Batman."


	4. PHANTOM TRAVELER

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

Dean was hiding something.

Sam didn't know what it was. But he knew damned well it was connected with him losing time. And with Dean treating him like a damned invalid.

His brother was afraid. Sam had seen it in his face the night they'd hunted the psycho chef.

(what are you?)

He looked across the room to where Dean was brooding over a possible case.

Damn it, something was wrong! And whatever it was, it was eating his brother alive.

Sam hesitated, then blew out a shaky breath.

This had to stop. He couldn't live like this anymore.

"Dean?"


	5. SKIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Dean said he crawled off the rack and started cutting? And enjoyed it? Yeah.

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN 

 

The woman’s screams were horrific, borne not just from pain, but from the certain knowledge that this night would never, ever end. 

Her tormenter turned away and her eyes rolled wildly, struggling to keep track of him as he browsed through the instruments laid out on the bloody stone beside them.

His graceful hand caressed a jagged-toothed saw, hesitated, then moved on, resting finally on a simple, double-edged blade. 

Green eyes lit with hellfire, the man turned back to the woman, smiling as she wailed in terror and anticipation.

“Ready or not . . . ” Dean Winchester said softly.


	6. HOOKMAN

The boy jumped up onto the big double bed and waved his plastic sword enthusiastically. "I'll get you, Cap'n Hook!"

One hand on her hip in the accepted swashbuckler style, Mary brandished her wooden spoon threateningly at her young son. "Not if I get you first, Peter Pan!"

Delirious with delight, Dean jumped up and down and the old bed groaned. "Peter Pan! Peter Pan!"

"Tick tock, Peter Pan!" A deep voice growled from outside in the hall. "TICK TOCK!"

Grinning, Dean faced the door, sword raised and ready. "Crocodile!" he shrieked with glee. "Crocodile!"

With a roar, John crawled into the room on all fours, his face twisted in a ferocious, toothy scowl. He had Dean's stuffed green alligator secured to his head with one of Mary's nylon stockings and fake vampire fangs from their last Halloween party protruded from his mouth.

"John!" Mary burst out laughing and dropped her spoon. "Oh, my God!"

"TICK – " John began menacingly.

"PETER PAN!" Dean took a fearless leap off the bed and landed on his father's back, smooshing him into the carpet.

All the air blew out of John's lungs. "Holy crap!" he wheezed.

Whooping, Dean smacked his father in the head with his sword, then jumped up and ran out of the room, sword sweeping triumphantly through the air. "Holy crap! Holy crap!"

Laughing, Mary started in pursuit of the young hoodlum. As she went past the downed crocodile, the crafty beast snagged the back of her dress and pulled her down into a tight embrace. "Gotcha!" He nuzzled the side of her throat and Mary shivered as the fangs brushed her ear.

"That tickles!"

John grinned and the vamp fangs fell off. "Tickles? I'll show you tickles, my pretty!" He twirled an imaginary villainous moustache and then his hands plunged beneath her shirt in a massive attack on her blossoming baby bump.

"John, stop!" Mary dissolved into giggles.

Drawn by the cries of the helpless maiden, Dean dashed back into the room, brandishing his sword - "PETER PAN TO THE RESCUE!" – and leapt back into the fray.

Several minutes later, the exhausted combatants crawled up onto the bed and collapsed, Mary curling up under John's arm, Dean lying comfortably between them.

"How long, Mommy?" he asked sleepily. "How long before my little brother gets here?"

"A few more months." Mary smiled up at her husband. "In the spring."

With an answering smile, John kissed her forehead. He pulled a blanket up over his little family, then reached over and gave his son's blond mop a fond tousle. "You know, it might be a little sister, kiddo."

"No." Yawning, Dean slung a protective arm over his mother's belly. "He's my baby brother. I'm gonna take care of him. He can even play with my toys."

"You're going to be a wonderful brother, sweetheart," Mary said softly.

Dean didn't hear her. Soft whuffling snores escaped him as he drifted off.

Soon after, with yawns of their own, John and Mary closed their eyes and followed their boys into Neverland.

Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning. "  
― J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan


	7. BUGS

Sam stared hopelessly at the door to the panic room. "Dean?"

When no reply came, he clenched his teeth against a groan and pressed his face into the pillow, hot tears seeping into cold sweat.

Withdrawal's next onslaught came as bugs. Tiny invisible feet marching over him, burrowing into his ears and nose, worming their way past the flimsy protection of his eyelids.

Frenzied, he scratched his arms and face bloody and, when the attack finally ceased, sagged bonelessly back onto the thin mattress.

He'd have sold his soul for a gun, and a single bullet.


	8. HOME

Dean slipped an arm around Sam's shoulders and eased him up into a sitting position. "You with me, Sammy?"

Sam stared at him blearily for a moment, then his eyes focused and he looked around in confusion. "Wha – Dean? Cas?"

Dean smiled and rubbed a comforting hand between Sam's shoulder blades. "It's okay, Sammy. I gotcha."

After a few seconds, Sam relaxed, eyes fixed on Dean's.

Dean nodded to Cas and the two lifted the big man to his feet, supporting him when he swayed unsteadily.

Sam looked around the unfamiliar room, bare of everything save the chair in the center of the room, rope and chain making it clear that someone had been bound there. "Did I - Dean, what did I do?"

Dean hesitated. Cas waited, face expressionless.

"Dean?" There was fear in Sam's voice. "Dean, what did I do?"

"You didn't do a damned thing. This one's all on me." Dean swallowed hard. "Sammy, I'm gonna tell you everything, I promise, but – can we go home first? I just really wanna go home."


	9. ASYLUM

"Nooooooooooooo - Deeeaaaannn!"

Little Sammy's wail ended in a scream of laughter when Dean tackled him to the rug and started tickling him mercilessly. "Give!"

"No, Dean, no!"

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Giggling, Dean dug his fingers into the little boy's sides. "Give!"

Sam shrieked and writhed, helpless with laughter. "No!"

"Give!" Dean pulled up Sam's faded Spiderman pajama top and blew a sloppy raspberry on his tummy. "Give!"

"No no no no nonononononono –

"BOYS!"

The youngsters froze.

John stood in the doorway, face stern. "I told you two to keep it down! It's like a madhouse in here!"

Ashamed, Dean's face dropped. "Sorry, Dad."

"Sorry, Dad!" Sam echoed, eyes wide.

"I'm afraid 'sorry' isn't good enough." John advanced on them. "I'm gonna have to teach you boys a lesson."

Before either boy could move, John had Dean in one big hand and Sam in the other. Grinning, he flipped both of them over onto their backs and started tickling.

"GIVE!"


	10. SCARECROW

The two boys sat on the floor in front of the television. As the movie on the small screen played on, little Sammy pushed closer and closer to Dean, until he was almost sitting in his lap.

"I don't like this movie."

"How come?" Dean asked, eyes not leaving the screen.

Sammy looked at him with tragic eyes. "That bad lady stole the girl's dog."

"Yeah, but she got him back, didn't she?"

Sam chewed his lip, unconvinced. "The tornado dropped a house on the other lady!"

"She was a witch, so it's okay." Dean grinned at him. "Witches suck."

The movie trailed on. Little by little, Sam edged all the way onto Dean's lap.

Dean rubbed Sam's back absently. "Not scared, are you?"

Sam shook his dark head, but kept his eyes firmly away from the television.

The soundtrack music soared dramatically. Sam's eyes strayed involuntarily over to the screen and his eyes widened in horror. "Dean! She set that scarecrow on fire!" He started to cry.

"Oh man." Surprised, Dean put his arms around Sam. "Sammy, it's just a movie, it's not real."

Sam stared up at him, eyes huge, dark and heartbroken.

Dean sighed and turned off the television. "Let's hit the sack." He climbed to his feet and hauled his little brother up.

"Guess it's a good thing we didn't make it as far as the flying monkeys, huh, kiddo?"


	11. FAITH

Carousel Health Center. Austin, Texas.

Intensive Care. Third Floor.

Room 323.

Sam sits next to the hospital bed, hands clenched in his lap, eyes intent on his brother's pale face and ravaged body.

He doesn't hear the soft footsteps of the nurse as she moves around the room, or the soft whoosh of the respirator. The voices of his father and the doctor as they talk outside in the hall don't register.

Concentrating on the rise and fall of his brother's chest under the hospital gown, Sam's entire being focuses on just one thing.

His brother will never leave him.


End file.
